Houleuse sextape ?
by katana 00
Summary: Pour ne pas perdre son homme, le célèbre Harry Potter décide de prendre sa vie de couple en main. Très sérieusement, il s'affaire à lever nombre de tabous et carcans qui le bridaient jusque là. [Longue hésitation, mais un "T" finalement, car pas de lemon explicite ici. Mais yaoï quand même !]


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Je l'annonce haut et fort : ces deux beaux pervers ne sont absolument pas à moi ! Faut pas déconner non plus ! Soyons sérieux une seconde, je suis trop angélique pour les détenir ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Cette idée s'est imposée suite à la lecture des reviews de Cacahute (à défaut de pouvoir te répondre directement, rendez-vous à la fin ! ^^) sur les deux premiers OS potteriens de mon crue. Mon cerveau lent a flashé sur un mot et s'est empressé de pondre cette ficounette ! Pourvu que ça vous mette tous de bonne humeur et que ça remonte surtout le moral d'une belle rose affligée !_

_Pour ce fandom, je me creuse le neurone au tractopelle (si si ! j'en appelle à toute mon imagination délirante pour vous satisfaire un minimum), alors merci d'être indulgent(e)s avec moi une fois de plus ! Ouais désolée de vous décevoir : je ne suis pas perverse de nature ! Ca vous étonne hein ? ^^_

_En espérant que vous aimiez toujours mon style, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^_

.

.

**«Houleuse sextape ?»**

.

.

- « **Puis-je vous conseiller, Monsieur ?** » demanda le serviable gérant de la petite échoppe, inquiet du stationnement prolongé du jeune brun aux traits apathiques.

Paniqué que quelqu'un le surprenne hésitant devant pareil rayonnage, Harry lâcha instantanément l'affriolant coffret, sur lequel son choix s'était arrêté voilà près de vingt bonnes minutes. Alerte, le vendeur évita de justesse la catastrophe en stoppant net la trajectoire du produit, qui s'apprêtait inévitablement à s'éparpiller sur le sol noir et brillant du magasin.

- « **Pardonnez ma maladresse !** » bredouilla promptement et pitoyablement le timide sorcier.

Les joues cramoisies par la gêne, il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de planquer, en urgence, son panier, fort bien garni, derrière son large dos. Réaction des plus enfantines sachant que le propriétaire des lieux verrait immanquablement son sulfureux contenu lors du passage en caisse !

- « _Merlin ! Heureusement, je suis chez les moldus !_ » songea-t-il, soulagé que personne de sa connaissance ne puisse le découvrir en si fâcheuse posture.

- « **Ne soyez pas confus, jeune homme. Les désirs sont humains. … N'hésitez pas à me solliciter, je suis tout disposé à vous aider.** » lui assura-t-il, ne s'imposant pourtant pas davantage. Calmement, il rejoignit sa caisse après lui avoir rendu le douteux paquet.

Harry, moins hagard, contempla les diverses marchandises ornant son panier. Avec un contenu aussi varié, tant en saveur qu'en forme ou usage, la nuit promettait d'être juteuse à souhait. Un léger sourire illumina son visage rougissant. Portant un ultime regard au fameux écrin d'huiles érotiques, il anticipa, pour la seconde fois, les heures à venir. S'imaginer les appliquer généreusement, pour lubrifier le corps en attente de son petit chéri, l'émoustilla grandement. Sans plus aucune hésitation, l'article fut promptement déposé avec les autres. Comblé par ses emplettes, le doux rêveur se dirigea avec empressement vers le patron, dont le sourire affable le conforta dans ses choix.

- « **Très bon goût. … **» le félicita gentiment le gérant afin de le décomplexer totalement. Comme tant d'autres, il savait que le jeune acheteur s'était mis une pression inutile, devant l'étalage pour adulte.

« **… Et un fort bon appétit aussi ! **» le titilla-t-il amicalement, lui adressant un clin d'œil de connivence qui se voulait rassurant.

«** Lors du festin, ne perdez pas vos moyens. « Pas-niquer » serait dommage !** » l'encouragea-t-il, scannant toujours nonchalamment la multitude de lubrifiants et accessoires coquins.

Exceptionnellement, Harry se contenta de sourire béatement. Bien trop préoccupé qu'il était à planifier, encore et toujours, mentalement son inoubliable soirée pour songer seulement à sa timidité maladive. En cet instant, sa tendance à la rougeur traduisait sûrement mieux un échauffement des sens qu'une sévère honte coutumière ! Après tout, en pénétrant dans ce lieu vantant la luxure et le plaisir, et vivement conseillé par les frères Weasley !, il s'était fixé un objectif précis : reconquérir l'intérêt faiblissant de son tatillon et vorace amant. Quitte à malmener sa nature profonde, il était décidé à bousculer ses limites handicapantes pour y parvenir.

- « **Diantre ! Quelle santé, la jeunesse !** » glapit une stridente voix hautaine, rappelant vaguement un étrange souvenir au jeune sorcier. Qui s'abstint, cependant, d'assouvir sa curiosité en se retournant ! Pas désireux pour un sou d'être démasqué, si d'aventure il connaissait effectivement la dite personne.

« **La nuit sera chaude à s'éclater avec pareille attirail ! **» clama excitée la nouvelle venue, scrutant ouvertement les différents préservatifs sélectionnés par l'ancien élu et en attente d'être scannés.

« **Votre petite dame va être comblée !** » acheva-t-elle, tandis que le nouveau perverti payait expéditivement ses fournitures estampillées « joyeux noctambules » pour filer loin de cette débauchée, dont la voix le tracassait singulièrement.

Au seuil de l'officine, la curiosité fut néanmoins trop forte. Discrètement, Harry jeta un œil par la vitrine savamment décorée. Le client devant être appâté sans être rebuté, le plus croustillant était judicieusement dissimulé dans des coins retranchés du magasin. Sa découverte le laissa pantois, bouche bée devant l'identité de la vieille débauchée. La rombière en question, qui avait en outre craqué pour un joujou au modèle similaire au sien, excepté la couleur d'un rose bonbon flamboyant, n'était autre que Dolorès Jane Umbridge ! L'épouvantable frigide liberticide, qui momentanément porta le titre de grande inquisitrice et directrice, s'entretenait présentement, allègrement, avec le gérant du sex-shop.

- « **Sa chevauchée sauvage, chez les centaures, l'a foutrement retournée ! Sacrée culbute !** » laissa échapper malgré lui Harry, le nez proprement collé à la vitrine et les yeux invariablement braqués sur l'incroyable scène.

La gêne, ressentie lors de ses achats, et l'excitation anticipée, à sa prochaine nuit débridée, s'estompèrent subitement. Désormais, bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement rancunier, une rocambolesque idée chatouillait son esprit : prendre sa revanche sur cette fanatique hystérique.

Durant deux interminables minutes, dédaignant le froid mordant de novembre, ses neurones s'agitèrent dans la quête du meilleur moyen de l'humilier. La fréquentation quotidienne de Draco Malfoy, qui jadis s'était éhontément acoquiné avec cette folle tyrannique, l'avait initié à de nouvelles pratiques. Techniques semblant parfaitement en adéquation avec son actuel désir de réprimande. Oui, excessivement adaptées à la situation !

Son élaborée vengeance fut toutefois piratée, recalée aux oubliettes, en songeant à nouveau au charmant blond et au programme nocturne minutieusement planifié. Réflexion faite, cette vieille peau attendrait. Indéniablement, elle lui avait déjà suffisamment pourri la vie sans s'immiscer plus avant dans ses pensées intimes, au risque de nuire à son torride projet ! Plus tard, il aurait le loisir d'assouvir sa froide et implacable vendetta. Présentement, Draco était son unique centre de distraction. Il devait proprement s'occuper de lui.

.

O o O

.

- « **Non, non et non ! Hors de question que tu m'asservisses Potter ! **» hurla le fier et indigné Draco à l'énonciation du saugrenu concept évoqué par son amant, si excessivement soumis d'ordinaire. De rage, sa magie explosa plusieurs bibelots aux alentours.

« **Ta célébrité te monte à la tête !** » fulmina-t-il plus ardemment, ne parvenant à concevoir qu'une telle idée ait pu naître dans le cerveau réputé si pur.

Comment ce piètre et ébouriffé sorcier, reconnu à raison comme sauveur soit !, pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde dominer, à l'occasion d'une vulgaire sextape privée, l'un des membres d'une des plus prestigieuses familles ? Prestigieuse branche tombée, certes, en totale déchéance suite à la guerre contre Voldemort, mais qui se soucie des infimes détails en pareil instant crucial ? Non décidément : complètement surréaliste ! Indubitablement inadmissible !

- « **Détale la queue entre les jambes si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux, ignoble vicelard !** » s'offusqua-t-il de plus belle, dégoûté de la lubrique et immonde mise en scène de leur couche occasionnelle. La combinaison de cuir rouge, étalée sur les draps soyeux, les menottes et le fouet exposés à son côté n'étant guère, en vérité, dans ses préférences ! Tout au moins quand il devait en être le destinataire !

- « **Draco, ici, c'est ma chambre. … Tu ne peux pas m'en jeter !** » protesta faiblement le gryffondor, devinant que son beau rêve prenait indéniablement le large, à vitesse grand V.

A ses yeux, tout c'était pourtant bien combiné jusqu'ici ! Son plan s'était déroulé sans aucune anicroche. Brillamment, il avait surmonté ses angoisses et ses peurs. Dire qu'il avait même réussi, par miracle, à convaincre Blaise Zabini de prétexter auprès de Draco une rencontre galante pour jouir de leur chambre commune durant toute la nuit ! Obligeant ainsi, « inopinément », le blond à se réfugier chez lui. Et maintenant quoi ? Tous ses précieux efforts laminés, réduit à néant en moins d'une seconde sous la voix excédée et foudroyante de son belliqueux amant ? Sérieusement : lamentable ! Exécrable !

Ne voulant pas renoncer aussi près du but, il lança un sort de sa composition. De gré ou de force, Draco demeurerait auprès de lui ! D'une voix calme et maitrisée, il énonça sa formule dont le résultat fut : un emprisonnement, dans sa chambre, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Idée rencontrant inévitablement, de prime abord, l'animosité du bel éphèbe colérique, qui céda finalement après un quart d'heure décisif. S'évertuer à déployer toute sa magie pour défoncer les murs, en vain, est excessivement exténuant, même pour un Draco furibond !

- « **Avise-toi seulement de m'approcher et je t'expédie, sur l'heure, dans la pire cellule d'Azkaban !** » vociféra méchamment l'héritier déchu, repoussant l'affreuse tenue en s'asseyant de son côté du lit.

Harry pensait-il véritablement que le noble et vaniteux Draco Malfoy avait perdu tout amour propre, au point de daigner s'exposer ainsi ? Sa tragique infortune ne l'effrayait pas au point de donner si pitoyablement de sa personne ! En aucun cas, il ne désirait foutre en l'air le peu de crédibilité qu'il possédait encore ! Retrouver une notoriété ne passerait sûrement pas par une tapageuse sextape !

Incontestablement, la bierraubeurre, avalée en quantité déraisonnable durant le repas, en guise d'excitant octroyant courage et vaillance, pervertissait Potter ! La furie excédée, qu'était désormais Draco, se ferait un devoir de le sevrer illico presto ! Franchement, comment Potter avait-il pu être admis chez les Gryffondors au vu de son état d'esprit si vicieux ? Un insondable mystère, à n'en pas douter, pour le serpentard encore terriblement choqué de l'indécente proposition !

- « **Draco, sois plus ouvert ! Ca pimenterait nos ébats. **» explicita le brun, un brin rougissant, étalant néanmoins sur la table de chevet toute la panoplie de curieux objets achetés plus tôt.

- « **Quelle arrogance ! Je vais te pimenter autre chose moi !** » s'offusqua prestement le blond, imaginant que son amant remettait en cause ses performances sexuelles.

Aptitude et habilité dont il était excessivement fier et qui, selon ses brillantes estimations, ne souffraient d'aucune hésitation. Présomptueux, lui ? Nullement ! Aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre réticence ou même évoqué une quelconque défaillance ! Jamais jusqu'à lors, Draco n'avait subi pareil affront ! Aussi, que ce minable sang-mêlé puisse à demi-mot le supposer était proprement impardonnable !

- « **Tu ne t'ennuierais plus…** » émit humblement Harry, conscient d'avoir froissé la sensibilité, pour ne pas dire l'orgueil !, de sa moitié.

- « **D'où sors-tu que je me fais chier au lit ?** » s'insurgea de plus belle le courroucé, horrifié devant l'instrument de torture déballé fébrilement par son malhabile amant alors que le propos était sérieux.

- « **Depuis plusieurs soirs, tu me parais ailleurs. J'ai cru que …** » hésita timidement le prévenant brun, libérant de son paquet, d'une main toujours aussi peu assurée, un long pénis artificiel.

- « **Tu crois mal, Potter ! Et fourres-moi ça … **» vociféra-t-il, bugguant légèrement tandis qu'il détaillait d'un œil curieux la monstrueuse taille de l'engin.

**« Euh … Ranges ça immédiatement ! C'est un pur outrage !** » se reprit-il, affolé à l'idée que l'indécrottable serviable se fourvoie dans l'interprétation de son ordre et ne s'empresse de le prendre au mot.

- « **Selon les explications sur l'emballage, un plaisir jouissif est garanti avec …** » poursuivit Harry, étrangement curieux, ouvrant le fonds du sextoy pour y insérer des piles et en vérifier ainsi le bon fonctionnement.

Subitement, l'incongru produit s'activa furieusement, surprenant largement Harry qui le lâcha par inadvertance sur leur indécente couche gainée de soie. Sous les ondulantes vibrations, l'infâme jouet sembla cheminer discrètement, mais sûrement !, vers un Draco stupéfait et envisageant difficilement comment un tel diamètre pouvait procurer un quelconque plaisir.

- « **Je préfère nettement être souillé par toi et ton engin, plutôt que par cette immonde perversion !** » s'emporta fiévreusement le blond, bousculant nerveusement et férocement l'imposante monstruosité. A tel point que le faux sexe vibrant s'envola, comme par magie, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- « **Vraiment ?** » s'enquit Harry, affichant un radieux sourire à l'inattendue réplique.

Innocent et malhabile ne signifiant nullement idiot et empoté dans son cas, apparemment ! Sous couvert d'un air incertain, le héros avait effectivement toujours eu de la suite dans les idées. Cela ne datait pas d'hier, nombre de ses exploits témoignait en sa faveur ! Immanquablement, « manœuvrer pour parvenir à destination » était inné chez lui. A pareil constat, il était aisé de cerner pourquoi le Destin l'avait identifié comme l' « élu ».

Depuis le début de leur flamboyante relation amoureuse, qui entrerait dans son huitième mois dans trois petites heures, à aucun moment Draco ne lui avait permis d'accéder aux commandes. L'héritier avait certes perdu son statut social et, à l'évidence, ne comptait nullement être déchu du dernier prestige et statut encore en sa possession : celui de dominant ! Non pas qu'Harry se formalisait de la situation, ou détestait les attentions de son vicelard serpentard, mais explorer de nouvelles possibilités semblait un excellent moyen pour s'épanouir ensemble et pleinement. De son point de vue tout au moins !

- « **Je peux … réellement … explorer … ta … « grotte intime » ?** » balbutia-t-il d'émotion, farfouillant plus nerveusement encore parmi les divers petits sachets colorés. Fallait pas non plus perdre le nord !

- « **Quelle mièvrerie ! Sois plus mature et direct Potter !** » se désespéra le blond à l'entente de l'étrange appellation qualifiant son magnifique séant.

« **J'y consens, si tu renonces à cette impudique sextape. Condition non négociable !** » l'informa-t-il, démontrant une nouvelle fois qu'il demeurait le seul maitre à bord. Déléguer, exceptionnellement, contre toute attente !, le manche pour cette nuit n'invalidait en rien sa supériorité !

La manœuvre d'Harry avait dès lors un dénouement inespéré, quand bien même tout avait été élaboré en ce sens ! Avec Draco Malfoy, pour adversaire, le jeu s'avérait extrêmement serré à chaque seconde. Rien n'était acquis d'autorité ! Et que la colère et l'indignation laissent suffisamment leur place à la lassitude, pour qu'il s'abandonne aussi « vite », était purement euphorisant et génial ! Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que Draco puisse l'autoriser à le dominer aussi « facilement » !

Opportunité qu'il s'empressa de saisir sur le champ, avant que le redoutable serpentard ne change radicalement d'avis. Fallait pas se leurrer : pareille offre avait forcément une durée de vie excessivement limitée ! Surexcité et enthousiaste, il envoya, vivement et promptement, valser ses vêtements aux quatre vents. Et, tout particulièrement son exubérant boxer qui acheva partiellement sa course sur la webcam en veille.

Cette nuit verrait, enfin, la brillante consécration du merveilleux et étourdissant Harry Potter ! Un Harry Potter qui, croyez-le bien !, s'évertuerait à bousculer toutes les conventions établies pour satisfaire son insatiable amant. Il y mettrait tant d'ardeur que cet échange serait inoubliable. Divin sans équivoque ! … Sauf que, peu doué ou trop empressé, Harry buta à se couvrir convenablement.

- « **Potter, j'attends !** » râla l'héritier, s'impatientant fortement devant la consternante maladresse de son futur assaillant.

- « **Oui oui je viens.** » trépigna le brun, stressant davantage et donc multipliant les gaffes les unes après les autres. Le coup du siècle ? A voir !

- « **Ah sûr ! A ce point, tu vas venir … seul oui !** » déplora Draco, fixant Harry se débattant énergiquement avec une malheureuse troisième protection toute déformée.

Préservatif qui, à n'en pas douter, finirait sa vie au fond de la poubelle comme ses deux prédécesseurs. Sans avoir servi pour autant, au grand dam du sang pur ! Dépité et secouant la tête, le « dominé en attente » examina le stock prévu sur la table de chevet. Heureusement pour eux, le compulsif gaffeur avait prévu une réserve conséquente !

- « **Te brusque pas surtout ! Il serait dommage que tu jouisses à cause d'une fausse manœuvre !** » ironisa le blond ne sachant plus comment tuer le temps.

« **Un coup de main peut-être ?** » proposa-t-il, afin de mettre promptement un terme à cette mascarade qui l'échauffait passablement. A ce rythme, il n'était pas disposé à renouveler l'expérience ultérieurement !

- « **Non, j'ai la situation en main.** » assura Harry, s'évertuant à enfiler le maudit bout de latex récalcitrant.

Désabusé, Draco aurait aimé pouffer à la ridicule représentation de son homme, assis en tailleur et s'affairant vainement sur son membre. Or, il renonça à émettre une seule parole. Mieux valait rester muet, il en était intimement convaincu. Sinon, une méchanceté, bien calibrée, lui aurait échappé. Et aussi pertinente fut-elle, la remarque aurait anéanti à coup sûr la dextérité de son amant ! Sans moquerie aucune !

Préférant garder son sang froid, il balaya la chambre de son regard dépité à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction. Malheureusement, la chambre était à l'image de son propriétaire : austère ! Rien de bien folichon à se mettre sous la dent. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son attention fut happée par l'étrange objet moldu qui se tortillait solitairement depuis de longues minutes déjà. Son regard intrigué se reporta sur son amant toujours en grande galère, puis à nouveau sur le vibrant article. Ce va-et-vient oculaire dura un instant, juste le temps pour l'ennuyé de comparer les deux « bêtes ». Estimant, alors, navrant qu'ils fussent deux à être cruellement esseulés, Draco se leva pour quérir le faux sexe.

- « **Finalement, intéressé pour pimenter la nuit ?** » s'étonna Harry, stoppant soudain sa délicate manœuvre d'enfilage.

Voir son amant considérer plus sérieusement l'objet, alors qu'il était revenu s'allonger sur les draps, l'air extrêmement décidé, était pénible et légèrement dérangeant.

- « **A défaut d'un vrai tireur, je me contenterai d'un salvateur remplaçant.** » soupira l'attrapeur attitré des Serpentards, enduisant généreusement son nouvel ami avant de s'étendre pour une meilleure réception.

- « **Mais tu le trouvais immonde !** » geignit Harry, tirant trop brusquement sur le pauvre préservatif malmené qui céda sans grande surprise. Acte qui provoqua aussitôt un roulement des yeux, plus qu'expressif, chez son partenaire !

- « **Immonde peut-être, mais prêt à l'emploi, lui !** » déclara-t-il, sa patience totalement évaporée.

Vexé, Harry renonça à se couvrir comme un pauvre moldu et usa délibérément de la magie. Les sortilèges, il n'aimait pas en abuser, préférant une vie plus ordinaire mais la menace de voir son rêve s'enfuir lui fit renoncer à ses principes. Draco dégoûté de lui, il ne serait plus temps de réagir ! Alors autant s'activer et minimiser la catastrophe là, maintenant.

- « **Je refuse de me faire griller la priorité par un vulgaire sextoy !** » affirma-t-il, désormais fin prêt à assouvir le bel éphèbe qui n'y croyait vraiment plus.

- « **T'as frôlé le hors jeu, empoté de Potter !** » rigola ouvertement Draco, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un petit surnom adéquat à son burlesque amant. Hilarité nerveuse nourrie partiellement aussi par l'approche des choses sérieuses.

- « **T'es dur avec moi !** » s'offusqua faussement Harry, savourant l'agréable rire qu'il aimerait à voir plus souvent. Intérieurement, il souffla. Assurément, la relégation sur le banc de touche n'était pas passée loin, mais il avait su l'éviter pour cette fois !

- « **Pas de flatterie avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est mon état naturel.** » se vanta hautainement l'habituel meneur, lui accordant un regard qui en disait long sur l'interprétation de sa déclaration.

Encouragé par un Draco charmeur, alangui suavement sur les draps, l'invitant ouvertement à le conquérir, Harry éjecta sans regret son « potentiel concurrent de plastique » à mille lieux du terrain de jeu. Galvanisé, il se démena avec la meilleure des volontés. Après avoir potassé d'innombrables films et recueils, en début de soirée pendant qu'il attendait l'élu de son cœur, Harry se sentait au point. Cette impression n'empêcha pourtant pas des ratages de parsemer leur échange.

- « **Pardon d'être aussi long à l'allumage !** » s'excusa Harry, détendu et à bout de souffle lorsque leurs corps furent repus.

- « **T'inquiète, Empotter. Avec de la pratique, tu t'amélioreras.** » balança innocemment l'héritier au sang pur, relevant confortablement les draps sur lui et se retournant pour s'endormir enfin.

- « **Hein ? Quoi ? … Sérieux ? **» fut estomaqué le nouvel « étalon », se relevant instantanément pour contempler le profil apaisé de son amant.

Sincèrement, Harry n'était pas dupe. Qu'une telle chance soit reconduite, de sitôt, frisait le zéro absolu ! Surtout avec une première expérience calamiteuse à souhait ! Honnêtement, l'allumage n'avait pas été la seule étape laborieuse ! L'élève modèle avait un long et ardu parcours devant lui avant de briller. Bûcher, sans relâcher ses efforts, pour satisfaire pleinement l'exigeant Malfoy, ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Suite à des positions, proches de l'acrobatie, Harry avait failli, plus d'une fois, les faire chuter grotesquement. Leur lit était, lui aussi, un miraculeux rescapé des prouesses potteriennes !

- « **Draco, ça veut dire que que que …** » bégaya-t-il, enchanté de ne pas connaître une humiliante élimination après sa pitoyable prestation.

- « **Tragiquement long à la détente, Empotter !** » se moqua Draco, déviant subtilement son visage pour se régaler de la moindre petite miette de cette mine ahurie.

« **T'excite pas non plus ! Ca restera occasionnel !** » marmonna-t-il, cachant tant bien que mal son sourire du à la maladresse continuelle de son amant.

- « **Tant que tu m'autorise à jouer au vaillant Siegfried soumettant le dragon, tout m'ira.** » proclama Harry le basculant sans y réfléchir. Le dominant à nouveau, il s'enthousiasma de cet abandon inespéré et l'embrassant fougueusement.

- « **Dramatiquement immature !** » se désola Draco devant l'attitude enfantine de celui réputé être un héros de premier ordre.

- « **Une chance que je connaisse le petit dragon, sur le bout des écailles, sinon j'aurai pu penser que tu étais volontairement méchant là.** » sourit Harry, se calant agréablement contre le dos de son amant pour goûter à un moment de tendresse, bien trop rare selon lui.

- « **Après tout, empoté, c'est l'état que je préfère chez toi.** » ironisa l'ancien dominateur totalitaire, enclin toutefois à ne pas céder aisément émotionnellement.

Profitant, néanmoins, de la douceur de cette chaleureuse étreinte, Draco se laissa bercer dans un sommeil réparateur. Jadis enfant unique, excessivement gâté et trop souvent délaissé par ses parents, il appréciait l'amour simple qu'Harry lui distillait généreusement, lui dispensait sans compter contre quelconque attente. Bien que cela fût difficile à avouer, la raison de son penchant pour l'imbuvable, désespérant et horripilant héros était aussi triviale et commune.

.

O o O

.

- « **Salut petit dragon !** » l'interpela Blaise, euphorique, le rejoignant à vive allure dans le corridor les menant au cours de potions.

- « **Comment tu m'as appelé là ?** » grinça des dents l'hélé, dont le bas des reins affreusement douloureux depuis son lever participait à sa mauvaise humeur. La machine chauffée, Harry n'y avait pas été en douceur !

- « **Petit dragon. **» rétorqua laconiquement son loyal ami, ne voyant nullement où était le souci. D'autant que cet affectueux surnom lui convenait parfaitement !

- « **De quel droit t'autorises-tu à m'insulter, Zabini ?** » maugréa agressivement l'arrogant serpentard, empoignant vivement l'écharpe bicolore afin de rabaisser son compagnon à sa hauteur. Pas la peine d'ébruiter leur échange à toute l'école, surtout sur pareil sujet sensible !

- «** Aurais-je mal entendu hier soir ? Remarque, ta soumission m'a tellement soufflé que j'ai peut-être mal interprété. **» chuchota le grand noir, troublé par les infimes millimètres le séparant du fulminant et séduisant « petit dragon ». La chaleur manifeste, commençant sérieusement à tourmenter un endroit précis de son anatomie, n'augurait rien de bon !

- « _Fus-je aussi bruyant pour être entendu de Blaise ?_ » s'interrogea mentalement Draco, tentant de se souvenir à quel moment il avait bien pu être trop loquace.

- «** Pour ma défense, la qualité audio n'était pas excellente. Heureusement, le visuel était bien meilleur ! Les zooms, démentiels, ont mis tes formes particulièrement en valeur, Draco. Quel relief avantageux ! … Quel déhanché endiablé ! **» se remémora-t-il avec émotion, se sentant présentement inconfortable et à l'étroit dans son austère tenue.

- « **Tu nous as maté, grand dégueulasse ?** » ragea méchamment l'héritier déchu, serrant les poings si fermement sur l'écharpe amicale que ses phalanges craquèrent bruyamment.

- « **Difficile de se déconnecter quand tu reçois une si alléchante invitation ! **» se défendit Blaise, charmé par la récurrente vision du blondinet se mouvant sensuellement sur les cuisses du veinard gryffondor.

- «** Une invitation ? **» répéta brusquement Draco, reléguant son agressivité aux confins de son esprit pour activer urgemment ses neurones. A quel moment un tel envoi avait pu être programmé pour son colocataire ?

La fugace réminiscence de Potter expédiant son boxer l'assaillit. Ce farceur sous-vêtement avait élu domicile sur la webcam en veille avant d'achever son parcours sur le clavier informatique. Or, selon Draco, il était totalement loufoque d'imaginer que ce bref effleurement, lors de la chute, ait pu activer l'invitation ! Non ! Potter avait parfois une magie incontrôlable, mais de là à déclencher un tel sac de nœud ! Pourtant, en creusant davantage, le voyant vert signalant l'activation s'imposa nettement à son esprit. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne s'en était pas soucié et cette minime erreur pourrait s'avérer sacrément dérangeante !

- «** Quelle endurance ! Te mater procure véritablement une délicieuse extase. … Tu guides Potter comme un chef !** » susurra le pauvre inconscient.

Son air rêveur laissait parfaitement deviner qu'il n'aurait pas boudé son plaisir ni refusé une petite participation à cette vidéo épicée. Contrairement à Potter, les consignes pour s'infiltrer entre les cuisses d'ivoire auraient été d'un superflu évident avec lui ! Assurément, il aurait fort bien navigué dans ce monde inexploré, si l'opportunité lui en avait été offerte !

- « **Ferme-la Zabini !** » le sanctionna sévèrement la familière voix. En bon serpentard, Draco cracha son venin en l'accompagnant d'un terrible coup dans le tibia.

Face à toutes ces scandaleuses confidences, dont le doute n'était plus équivoque quant à la source, Draco pâlit violemment. Découvrir que Zabini fut le destinataire de cette invitation l'irrita profondément, mais nettement moins que cerner la pire catastrophe : Poudlard, dans son ensemble, assistant directement à ses ébats ! Désormais, les regards obliques, croisés durant toute la matinée, se déchiffraient sans mal.

Ce salaud de Potter avait effectivement outrepassé son interdiction de filmer leurs émois ! Que ce fut consciemment ou non, il s'en foutait royalement ! Non content de lui désobéir, il avait retransmis la séance où il était le receveur ! Assurément, le choixpeau était gravement malade le jour où il avait expédié ce soi-disant innocent chez les gryffondors ! Parce qu'à l'évidence, le doute n'était plus permis : Harry Potter réunissait toutes les qualités dignes du meilleur serpentar !

- « **Déjà en manque, Malfoy ? Insatiable le petit dragon ! »** le rayèrent des élèves de deuxième année, déambulant dans le couloir, dont il ignorait absolument l'identité.

Déconfit, Draco cerna la brutale et implacable réalité. Sa déchéance était totale et sa réputation ternie, ruinée à jamais. Comment espérer effacer leur orgie, censée demeurée privée vu les inavouables acrobaties !, circulant à vive allure sur la toile de Poudlard ? Indubitablement, c'était le buzz officiel !

Pour son malheur, les pseudo-reporters du « Chicaneur » ne rechigneraient pas à user de cette délectable sextape ! Ces sordides détracteurs s'affaireraient, avec dévotion, à en faire leurs choux gras ! Des captures animées inonderaient sûrement, sous peu, leurs manchettes. Durant des jours, si ce n'est des mois, voire des années !

- « **Insatisfait de la miteuse performance du « Potter-rafale » ? T'inquiète, « Zabini le magnifique » va correctement t'assouvir, lui !** » enchainèrent-ils plus hilares, trop contents de pouvoir discréditer et dénigrer l'ancien petit dictateur.

- « **Potter t'a ridiculisé !** » le réprimanda fermement l'ex-préfète de Serpentard et accessoirement amie intime : Pansy Parkinson, en pénétrant dans le couloir tel une furie.

« **Il s'est foutrement bien vengé !** » cingla-t-elle, chassant les inopportuns moqueurs d'un regard noir. Stationnant à la hauteur de ses camarades de maison, elle s'assura que son ami blond avait parfaitement saisi ses paroles.

La vile trahison énoncée, Draco fut choqué bien davantage qu'à la surexposition de sa vie privée. Jamais, il n'aurait songé à une telle traitrise, volontaire, de la part du sauveur ! Le sang des Malfoy, coulant furieusement dans ses veines, rendait impossible l'impasse ou le pardon de pareille bassesse ! Son sentiment, contre-nature pour l'élu, avait endormi sa méfiance légendaire et présentement, il s'en mordait méchamment les doigts. Une vive colère dévora son cœur, annihilant intégralement et spontanément toute bribes de son éphémère amour.

- « **Comment as-tu pu te compromettre avec cette ordure ? **» martela-t-elle, vicieusement, au cœur dévasté qui n'exigeait dès lors que vengeance.

Ni une ni deux, Draco invoqua le transplanage. Châtier l'immonde traitre devenait sa priorité ultime. Sans soupçonner, à aucun moment, que ses deux fidèles comparses, éternels soupirants secrets, pouvaient être responsables du terrifiant désastre. Vilipender est une seconde peau chez les Serpentards, pourtant, à ses yeux, l'unique coupable était fatalement son amant. Pansy avait merveilleusement planté la graine de la discorde. Leur meneur recouvrait, enfin, ses esprits et sa nature profonde.

Héros ou pas, âme-sœur ou pas, Harry Potter allait définitivement goûter au feu du piment Malfoy ! Et en prendre, par la même occasion, plein le cul ! Devant témoins qui plus est, histoire de bien l'incommoder ! L'ignoble gryffondor recevrait une sacrée leçon, des plus houleuses ! La vengeance, version Malfoy, était amplement réputée pour son sadisme et sournoiserie et présentement, Draco ne pensait pas être l'exception à la règle ! Ca allait sérieusement dépoter pour Potter !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Jamais 2 sans 3 ! Je sévis encore sur le fandom de manière définitivement pas sérieuse ! Ni aboutie, je vous l'accorde. Mais un judicieux conseil m'a été donné : ne pas me prendre la tronche. Donc vous êtes seul juge : dois-je revoir ma copie ? ^^ … Sinon, le rating vous semble correct ou un M serait préférable ? _

_Pour m'extirper de ma réserve, me motiver pour d'autres, vous savez la formule magique non ? ^^ … En attendant : merci de votre passage ! _

_Ah oui, j'en profite pour remercier à nouveau tous les courageux qui ont osé passer les portes de mes ficounettes. Plus encore celles et ceux qui partagent leurs avis ! Et aux « inconscients aventuriers » (c'est affectueux je vous rassure ! ^^), un grand merci pour les bons MP partagés ! Vous êtes réellement tous sympa et j'adooooore ! ^^_

_Pour finir, d'avance : Joyeux Noël ! (Ben ouais tout pile poil dans un mois ! ^^)_

.

**Réponse aux reviews « guest »**** : **

_Cacahute, me permets-tu de te citer ? Oui ? Alors : aaaah quel bonheur ! Un énooooooorme merci pour ta lecture, reviews et compliments. Un régal :3. Franchement, je ne pensais plus recevoir de comm sur ces OS. Comment es-tu tombée dessus d'ailleurs ? Désormais, ils doivent être noyés parmi l'effrayante multitude de fics potteriennes. Donc merci ! Dommage que je ne puisse te répondre personnellement comme aux autres, mais voilà qui est fait ici. ^^_

_Pour Dobby, pur et innocent elfe de maison (qu'il est toujours, n'en doute pas !), il ne fait que répondre aux ordres de son charmant maitre autoritaire. Ah ben, il aime satisfaire son monde le petit ! Ouais, super serviable. De nos jours, un tel personnel c'est rare ! ^^ _

_Toujours accrochée par mon style ? S'il sort du lot, j'en suis contente ! Parce que sérieux j'angoisse toujours de malfaire. ^^ Quant à des fics « sérieuses » ou d'un autre genre, pour le moment je n'en ai pas en réserve sur Harry Potter. Si découvrir d'autres fandoms ne te rebute pas, essaye de lire celles déjà parues (diversité assurée : mignonnes, « limoneuses », etc…). C'est essentiellement des UA, donc pas forcé de connaître les univers (moi-même je ne les connais pas parfaitement). C'est là tout ce que je peux te proposer aujourd'hui, désolée ! u_u_

_Au plaisir de te relire ! _


End file.
